ADICTO
by Yumiko337
Summary: Hiei...quedate conmigo. Solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser lo mejor de tu vida dijiste.. y bien.. porque no probar? Yaoi Kurama x Hiei CAP3 UP!
1. Tan Solo un Momento

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE YAOI (relación Hombre-Hombre) y probablemente en un futuro lleguen a más…)**

**DISCLAMER: YU YU HAKUSHO, su trama y sus personajes PERTENECEN A YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI y no a mi ToT (ojala)**

VOLVÍ! Si, no me peguen… ya se que debería estar terminando con "El Destino no Nos Creyó" para después poder seguir con "Lagrimas de Luna", pero esta idea se me estancó en la cabeza y tengo la necesidad de escribir estos fics.

Les explico que esto va a ser una serie de SONGFICS yaoi… cosa rara… no? Si tengo que ser sincera, jamás pensé que yo iba a escribir un Fanfic yaoi, porque, los leo, pero no sabia que podía inventar uno… Es más, al principio odiaba el Yaoi, no entendía por qué había personas que los leían, pero ahora si me gusta –aunque todavía no se por qué los leo u.u-(Las cosas que se descubren ¿no?)

Toda la idea vino a partir de estar escuchando el CD de Adicta (lo más probable es que nadie de los que esta leyendo esto los conozca T-T pero se los recomiendo) Bueno… como venia diciendo, al escuchar este CD, con cada canción me iba inventando un pedazo de historia, por lo cual decidí hacer una serie de songfics situados en una "realidad alterna" (es decir, en mi mundo, Kurama esta con Yumiko, y en esta otra dimensión, tiene preferencia por Hiei… jeje.)

Las dejo con el 1º fic del grupo, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen reviews para ver que piensan de mi idea y si debería seguirla o directamente jubilarme...

* * *

**TAN SOLO UN MOMENTO **

**By Yumiko337**

**(Canción: "TU MAL" de Adicta)**

_**/Me hiciste caer **_

**_Pequeño infernal_**

_**Si debo arruinar mi vida **_

**_Por sólo tenerte acá _**

**_Lo haré, lo haré/_**

_Hace meses que me quitas la concentración. No hay tarde en que no aparezcas en mi ventana exigiendo que te deje entrar. _

_Te he pedido mil y una veces que no me distraigas mientras termino mis deberes escolares, pero siempre respondes con esa sonrisa que deja ver vestigios de maldad. Se que lo haces por diversión, porque te encante verme enojado. Cada vez que colmas mi paciencia, con preguntas y peleas verbales, aparece esa sonrisa de satisfacción en tu cara, una sonrisa que solo me has mostrado a mí._

_Ya no puedo negarlo... me atraes... y no se hasta que punto. Por más que suene incoherente o contradictorio, disfruto de las veces que me haces enojar, me gusta esa cercanía que se forma cuando intento intimidarte para que no me molestes, le manera en que me hablas para hacerme saber que no me temes, esa seguridad que emanas… No puedo sacar tu voz de mi cabeza... ese "Buenas noches, zorro" que dijiste casi sensualmente a mi oído una noche que me encontraste durmiendo en mi escritorio._

_Debo confesártelo. Se que correría grandes riesgos. Si no llegaran a agradarte mis sentimientos hacia ti, se que no dudarías en matarme…En esa situación, yo mismo rogaría porque termines con mi vida por medio de tu espada… creo que ya no podría seguir aquí sabiendo que no eres mío. _

_Lo daría absolutamente todo por ti… ahora que ya no tengo a mi madre, eres lo único que me importa. _

_Ya es tarde y el sol se ha ocultado... alguien toca a la ventana y estoy seguro de que eres tú. Giro a ver y ahí estás... tú, el ser que tanto ansiaba ver. Me levanto del escritorio y me acerco a la ventana para permitirte el paso._

_**/Me hiciste caer **_

**_Pequeño infernal_**

**_No me hables así_**

**_No me dejes tocarte más/_**

**-Buenas noches Hiei -**_digo con mi más natural sonrisa_**- A que debo tu visita de hoy?**

**-Pienso quedarme a pasar la noche aquí... Algún problema? -**_ese tono altivo que siempre tienes marca tu seguridad frente a esta decisión, lo que me hace imposible decirte que no-_

**-Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí -**_dije y volteé para dirigirme al armario. Saqué una musculosa y un joggin y te los lancé_**- Si vas a quedarte, tendrás que ponerte esto para dormir**

**-..hn... -**_fue lo único que expresaste mientras comenzabas a desvestirte, te quitaste la bufanda blanca, tu característica capa negra, y entonces fue que lo vi._

**-Hiei! que fue lo que te sucedió? -**_pregunte señalando la mancha de sangre que resaltaba en tu musculosa celeste._

**-Que rayos te importa? -**_te quitaste la remera y pude observar una gran herida que surcaba tu espalda, desde tu costado izquierdo hasta tu hombre derecho._

**-Espera, no te pongas la remera aún**

**-Por qué debería hacerte caso?**

**-Por favor Hiei. Tú solo recuéstate en la cama y espera. -**_Corrí al baño y traje el botiquín de emergencias, cuando regresé aún estabas parado frente a la ventana_**.- Vamos, recuéstate boca abajo. -**_te pedí con la mayor serenidad posible_**.-**

**-Mira Kurama, se que quieres hacer, pero yo puedo cuidarme solo. Estoy Bien.**

**-No me importa lo que digas, esas heridas deben ser tratadas ya mismo. -**_Te tomé del brazo, sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero tú no te resististe. Te llevé hacia la cama y son suma delicadeza te ayudé a recostarte_** - Bien... esto va a arder - **_comencé a limpiar la herida mientras oía tus constantes quejas. Hasta ese momento en que rompiste los quejidos y comenzaste a hablarme_**-**

**-Kurama... Por qué lo haces?**

**-Por qué hago qué? -**_repliqué, mientras me sentaba a tu costado, en la cama._

**-Por qué molestas con cosas como esta?... Por qué intentas "cuidarme" y protegerme?... Por qué quieres que me lleve bien con esos estúpidos ningens? Eres así de pesado con todos o solo conmigo?**

**-Sabes? El termino correcto no es pesado o molesto, sino amable... y todo esto lo hago porque me importas. -**_dije deteniéndome por un momento y apoyando mi mano, suavemente, en tu hombro izquierdo… mmm… esa suave y tibia piel que posees realmente me hace olvidar tu frío temperamento._

**-Importar? A que te refieres con eso? **

_Recargue otro algodón con alcohol_

**-Me refiero a que no me gusta verte herido **_y lo coloque sobre tu herida_

**-AUCH! Así me cuidas? -**_dijiste irónicamente y haciéndome reír_

**-Si. Sabes... no es nada agradable sentirme inútil mientras veo como te hieren, no disfruto de verte casi moribundo o sangrando...**

**-Pero disfrutas de pelear a mi lado. -**_Como puedes decirlo con tanta seguridad? Tan obvio soy? Tanto se me nota?-_** Sabes…? Eres el único ser con el que puedo pelear lado a lado. Tienes una gran capacidad para generar tácticas de pelea y tienes un alto poder. Siempre me he sentido... cómodo?... Si, creo que esa es la palabra, me siento cómodo al luchar contigo. -**_Me adulas? Hiei Jaganshi diciendo que alguien lo hace sentir cómodo?.. No...Eso no lo creo_**-**

**- Creo que perdiste mucha sangre –**_bromeé y luego aclaré_**- hablando seriamente… Gracias Hiei. Me siento alagado por tus palabras.**

**-Lástima que jamás serás superior a mí. -**_Recalcaste, poniendo tu mano sobre mi pierna._

**-Ay, ay, ay... Nunca cambiarás ¿No?**

**-Vamos Kurama... Como si eso realmente te molestara.**

**-No olvides quien soy Hiei. Conoces mi poder y eres conciente de que no puedes derrotarme -**_Susurre reclinándome hacia tu oído, mientras ponía la última cinta adhesiva pata sujetar la gasa en tu espalda_

**-Uhhh Que miedo! -**_la ironía resonaba en tu boca_

**-Ja ja ja!... Ya puedes voltearte.**

**-Al fin! Te estás volviendo lento... Si tardaste un siglo en limpiar una herida, no imagino cuan lento serás peleando. -**_dijiste mientras girabas y te sentabas en la cama._

**-No me provoques... No pienso perder tiempo peleando contigo. Además, no quiero herirte más de lo que estás -**_Bromeé y lancé un puño a tu estomago para golpearte suavemente en modo de juego, pero frenaste mi brazo tomándolo de la muñeca. De un tirón me acercaste a ti, y por instinto terminé arrodillado frente a ti, la palma de mi mano, aun sostenida por ti, apoyada en tu firme abdomen y mi cara cercana a la tuya. Me dejaste helado._

**-Ves? te dije que eras lento... -**_te estas comportando de manera extraña... pero no puedo decir que me moleste_

**-...solo estaba jugando Hiei... je -**_una sonrisa lujuriosa subió por mi rostro. El saber que tengo la oportunidad de probar tus labios, que sería muy difícil que escapes estando como estamos... realmente pone mi mente a imaginar cosas que no debería pensar ni en broma. Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para confesarte todo, pero siento que no es lo correcto._

_Me devuelves a la realidad de un empujón, me lo merezco, lo se..._

_**/No pienses que yo **_

**_Soy causa de tu mal _**

_**Si debo arruinar mi vida**_

**_Por sólo tenerte acá_**

**_Lo haré, lo haré/_**

**-Hiei… como te hiciste eso? –**_pregunte preocupado mientras me sentaba a tu lado en la cama._

_-_**Unos demonios estúpidos quisieron pasarse de listos y me atacaron por la espalda**_ –miras hacia la ventana…me estas ocultando algo._

**-Hiei, por favor no me mientas. Se perfectamente que si alguien te ataca por la espalda puedes defenderte perfectamente bien.**

**-NO VOY A DECIRTELO! Lo único que necesitas saber es que es tu culpa el que yo esté en este estado… FUE TU CULPA QUE ME HIRIERAN… y por tu culpa no puedo volver al Makai… así que me debes un gran favor.**

**-Como puedo saber yo que realmente te debo un favor si no quieres contarme de que se trata? –**_pregunté incrédulo_

**- Estúpido! Quieren matarte! No lo entiendes? Intentaron quitarme tus datos, ya que no pueden encontrarte por la forma en la que escondes tu Youki.**

_Te miro en duda… realmente no estoy seguro de que sea cierto, pero si así lo fuera hubiera preferido que me hubieras entregado a ellos antes de dejarte herir así… no me importa mi vida, solo quiero que tu estés bien…_

**-No me crees? Por dios, Kurama! Parece que no me conocieras… Crees que yo estaría en el mundo humano por gusto? Que me dejaría herir porque si? – **_realmente estás enojado…me arrepiento de haberte cuestionado tanto_** –Si tanto dudas de mi, no eres la persona que creí que eras… Me voy. –**_Dijiste mientras te levantabas de la cama.**-**_

_**/Tan sólo un momento**_

_**Tan sólo quedarte acá**_

_**Me alcanza que estés conmigo**_

_**Me alcanza tu brazo sobre mí /**_

**-NO HIEI! –**_Otra vez te tome del brazo_**- Perdóname, por favor… y quédate. Realmente me siento solitario desde que mi madre murió y me mudé aquí. **

**-…hn…Por momentos me haces creer que realmente debería haberte entregado a ellos… -**_Me dices aun sin mirarme_

**- No, por favor… no digas eso… Te estaré agradecido infinitamente por lo que has hecho Hiei… y por favor… ahora soy yo el que te lo dice…Quédate en mi casa. Es más… adóptala como tu hogar hasta que estés curado… y luego iremos ambos a matar a esos bastardos. –**_Te ruego esperando no te vallas… que, al menos, te quedes junto a mi. No quiero perderte, no me atrevo a estar sin ti… será mejor que espere para confesarte lo que me pasa cada vez que estas cerca. Por ahora me conformaré con saber que te tengo a mi lado, que puedo verte y protegerte…_

**-Eso era lo que quería oír! –**_dijiste mientras pasabas tu brazo sobre mi hombro y esa sonrisa maliciosa se trepaba por tu cara. _

_Luego de eso me preparé la bolsa de dormir al lado de mi cama y te dejé a ti durmiendo en ella, luego de una larga pelea verbal. Tu, siempre tan orgulloso, tan cabezadura, parece que no quisieras entender que estás muy lastimado como para permitirte dormir en el suelo._

_Ahora solo me queda esperar. Confiar que algún día quizás me veas como yo te veo… Quizás sientas lo que yo siento por ti…_

_Que bello te ves durmiendo. No pareces el mismo hombre que desprende fuego de sus ojos cada vez que lucha, ese que clama por sangre, que haría lo imposible por pelear contra un oponente que valga la pena; te alejas tanto de esa imagen…que casi te asemejas a una criatura, perdida en un mundo de sueños en donde todo es perfecto…_

_Tienes tus ojos completamente cerrados. Tu nariz que a penas se mueve para dejar entrar y salir el aire. Y tus labios… tus puros y castos labios… entreabiertos… esos que dejan escapar suspiros y balbuceos que me indican que estas teniendo un buen y profundo sueño._

_Si solo pudiera… NO! Como puedo estar pensando en eso?... no… sería un gran error… podría ser lo peor que haga en mi vida… o la mejor experiencia que jamás pueda tener…_

_No sería acaso injusto?... Quizás si… pero no esta siendo injusto él conmigo al no decirme que fue exactamente lo que sucedió?_

_Lo lamento, pero no puedo evitarlo, es ahora o nunca._

_Me arrodillé frente a mi cama. Me recliné sobré ti, y sin pensarlo dos veces, posé mis labios sobre los tuyos, robándote él más dulce y suave beso que jamás haya probado._

_Me siento en el cielo… no puedo creerlo… pero… Cómo fui capaz? Te lo robé! _

_No pensé en ti… es tu primer beso, y yo te lo robé… Lo lamento mucho Hiei, realmente no lo pensé… Debí haberme conformado con solo tenerte a mi lado…_

_  
Me separo de ti sintiéndome culpable y me vuelvo a recostar en mi lugar… La noche parece interminable… no puedo dejar de pensar en tus tiernos labios… Sabes algo? Hueles a vainilla…_

´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´

_Abro los ojos… creo que ya es de día… tu ya estas vestido con tus ropas de siempre y parado a los pies de mi bolsa de dormir._

**-Buenos Días Hiei.**

**-Kurama… necesito que me expliques algo**_.-que extraña expresión hay en tu rostro…No se distinguir si es confusión, odio o timidez…_

**-Si… Que pasa Hiei?**

**-Por que anoche posaste tus labios en los míos?**

* * *

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Mi primer capítulo de mi primer FIC YAOI! **

**No se como va a quedar esto… pero al menos se a que quiero llegar… aunque no se cuanto me voy a sobrepasar… ustedes pidan y se les será dado. **

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW porque siempre me incitan a escribir más y a continuar con esto.**

**(+YUMIKO+)**


	2. Solo Dilo

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE YAOI (relación Hombre-Hombre) y probablemente en un futuro lleguen a más…ñ.n -a pedido del publico- (claaaaaro… sacate toda responsabilidad de encima… total!)**

**DISCLAMER: YU YU HAKUSHO, su trama y sus personajes PERTENECEN A YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI y no a mi por mucho que lo desee… ToT (si tuviera su talento para escribir y dibujar…)**

AQUÍ ESTAMOS CON LA SEGUNDA ENTREGA DEEEEEEEE:

ADICTO! ñ.n

Lamento si este capítulo es muy malo, pero es que realmente no soy muy buena cuando tengo que pensar desde el punto de vista de Hiei (ah... si, me olvidaba de decirles que esta vez, las cosas se cuentan desde el punto de vista de Hiei)

Bueno… el tema es que, para que parezca creíble, tienen que pensar en lo siguiente: Hiei se muestra frío frente a todos, pero también tiene sentimientos… sobre todo por Kurama… sino… porque se preocupó tanto mientras él peleaba con Touya, o cuando después de pelear con Touya lo agarra el otro y le da de patadas? Ustedes vieron como se puso Hiei… eso demuestra que él también tiene sentimientos ¿no?

Bueno… como verán soy una niña malvada, ya que estoy dejando de lado a mi historia principal para escribir Yaoi… tengo varias personitas que me deben estar queriendo ahorcar… u … recuerden que las quiero! No me maten!

Disfrútenlo y gracias a TODOS por los reviews… me hicieron MUY MUY pero MUY FELIZ! Y realmente me dieron fuerzas para seguir escribiendo… GRACIAS!

* * *

**SOLO DÍLO**

**By Yumiko337**

**(Canción: "DI LUZ" de Adicta)**

_**/Di miel, di mal, di antes/**_

_Me levanto de tu cama, aún confundido por lo que hiciste anoche… Me siento incómodo en tus vestimentas, - solo pensar que tú estuviste aquí, dentro de estas mismas ropas, me hace estremecer- así que decido que es mejor cambiarme. _

_Sigues dormido. Que raro luces. Tan calmo, tan apagado. Aún te encuentras en la misma posición en la que te acostaste, se ve que estás profundamente dormido ahora. Digo ahora porque anoche no pudiste conciliar el sueño muy rápidamente. ¿Acaso hay algo que ronda en tu mente? Quisiera saber que es… pero no voy a entrar en tu cabeza… No debo hacerlo, porque sería una falta de respeto vagar entre tus pensamientos sin tu permiso, y yo te respeto lo suficiente como para no hacerlo._

_Me paro a los pies de eso que llamas "bolsa de dormir", esperando que despiertes para aclarar mis dudas contigo, hasta que al fin pareces dejar de lado tu descanso y puedo ver el brillo de tus ojos verdes._

**-Buenos Días Hiei. – **_me dices con la calidez de siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido anoche…Te observo, lo cual parece resultarte extraño._

**-Kurama… necesito que me expliques algo**

**-Si… Que pasa Hiei? –**_ Sabes que algo ocurre, creo que notas la duda en mis ojos._

**-Por que anoche posaste tus labios en los míos? –**_te pregunto casi con inocencia, esperando me expliques con sinceridad._

_Respondes dirigiendo tu mirada al piso. Parece que quisieras escaparte de esa respuesta. Miras tu reloj y sales de la bolsa de dormir. Te colocas tu bata, con la mayor naturalidad posible, pero sigues sin mirarme. Luego rompes el silencio._

_- _**¿Que te gustaría desayunar¿Tostadas con miel te parecen bien? Si, creo que eso es lo mejor… la miel te hará bien, te dará vitaminas y energía para recuperarte.**_ – pasas por mi lado, aun sin levantar la vista, hablando con ti mismo para seguir convenciéndote de que así podrás evitarme por un rato._

_Te seguí. Necesitaba que me expliques. _

**-Kurama. ¿Podrías dejar de evitarme? Solo respóndeme. – **_dije en tono duro y frío, estabas comenzando a ponerme nervioso. _

_  
Te detuviste a mitad de la escalera. Aún con la cabeza hacia el suelo._

**-Lo lamento. Lo que hice estuvo mal… muy mal. Debería haberte despertado antes… no debí tomarme el atrevimiento. Realmente lo lamento.**

_**/Di estoy, di sí, di basta/**_

_Seguiste bajando. Pero no me respondiste… ¿Te das cuenta? Evadiste la pregunta. ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que no me lo puedas decir?_

_Te dedicaste a prepararme comida, no me dirigiste ni una palabra en el proceso. Cada vez que me acercaba a tu campo visual, alejabas la mirada… ¿A que le temes?_

_-_**¿Por qué diablos te niegas a responder, zorro¿Acaso te volviste estúpido? –**_Exclamé mientras me cruzaba entre tú y la mesa. _

_Al fin subiste la mirada. Pero no es la misma de anoche. ¿Qué sucedió? No entiendo que es tan grave para que tus ojos pierdan ese brillo que te caracteriza._

**-Hiei… yo estoy… estoy… -volviste a bajar la mirada.**

**-Estas… volviéndote lento?... Creo que ya te lo dije.**

**-Si… ya lo dijiste –**_esbozaste una sonrisa… una muy poco creíble. Yo no acostumbro a sonreír, pero, sin embargo, puedo saber cuando tus sonrisas son sinceras… Hace años que te conozco. No puedes engañarme._

_Te corriste hacia el costado y seguiste trabajando. Otra vez dejándome de lado. _

**-Acaso te molesta mi presencia? –**_Vamos… solo dime que si y tendré una excusa para irme. Dime que te cansaste de ser servicial y cuidarme, y así podré irme sin quedar como el desagradecido que te abandona en esta soledad así… sin más…_

**-Ya sabes la respuesta. Aquí tienes. –**_Dejaste frente a mí un plato con alimentos y te fuiste… Parece ser que mi insistencia te cerró el apetito. Has lo que quieras, yo si estoy hambriento._

**_/Di amor, di aún, te espero_**

_**Furor, traición, la misma flor/**_

_Escucho tus pasos… estas subiendo la escalera. Realmente no te entiendo. Toda la vida confiaste en mí y yo en ti, aún cuando no nos conocíamos te confesé gran parte de mi historia. Eres el único ser al que le diría esas cosas, y aún así me ocultas algo. _

_No te voy a permitir que sigas haciendo esto. Creo que merezco una explicación._

_Subo la escalera mientras tú abres la ducha. Puedo oír el agua cayendo tan claramente que hasta puedo imaginar la superficie que esas gotas rozan. Puedo ver el camino que cada gota traza sobre tu cuerpo. _

_No se que me sucede, pero estoy comenzando a imaginarte como nunca antes lo había hecho._

**KURAMA **_– dije fríamente mientras abría, de golpe, la puerta del baño._

**DIABLOS HIEI! Toca la puerta antes de entrar! No ves que me estoy bañando?**

**Pero la cortina esta cerrada… además… somos hombres, cual es el problema?**

**CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA? EL PROBLEMA ES QUE NO ME AGRADA LA IDEA DE ESTAR DESNUDO FRENTE A OTRA PERSONA Y MENOS SI ESA OTRA PERSONA ERES TU! ENTENDIDO?**

**Como digas… Pero no vine a preguntarte eso. Quiero que me respondas lo que te pregunte antes y ahora no vas a poder escaparte más… **

**Quieres una respuesta? Bien. Era simplemente para aplicarte un medicamento hecho a base de mis plantas.**

_Hubiera preferido que me dijeras algo tan raro como lo que tu mente me transmitía cuando decidí subir al baño… "Ojala entendieras amor… esperaría toda la vida por ti, pero… aun no puedo decírtelo… ojala lo entendieras sin que te lo explicara" me decías… _

_Pero en vez de eso estas mintiendo. Parece que olvidaste que yo puedo notar cuando me mientes... Es una lástima que mientas sobre algo tan tonto… hubiera sido mejor que dijeras la verdad… al fin y al cabo. Me hubiera gustado que me explicara que significan esos pensamientos tuyos y si realmente estaban dirigidos hacia mí._

_Ahora lo arruinaste zorro… quédate solo y púdrete en tu pena, te lo mereces por mentirme._

_**AHORA…. YA RESPONDI. POR QUÉ SIGUES EN EL BAÑO?- **te asomaste tras la cortina de la ducha… parecías realmente molesto._

_**Si, claro… Adiós zorro… - **levante mi mano en forma de saludo, mientras me iba, con la otra mano en el bolsillo. Y esta vez, realmente me estaba yendo. Salí por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado la noche anterior._

_Diablos! Que odio me daba de solo pensar en la estúpida mentira que dijiste. Crees que soy tan ingenuo? Que no notaría si estuvieras aplicando un medicamento?_

_  
Descargué mi ira en una rama, haciéndola añicos con mi espada. Era eso o herirte a ti, pero a pesar de la bronca, no quiero lastimarte. Siempre igual zorro… eres como esas flores del makai…esas hermosas y delicadas flores rojas que al olerlas pueden llegar a matar… eres igual de perfecto y traicionero, suave y cruel al mismo tiempo…_

_**/Desvelado, noches de insomnio**_

_**Cuento pastillas gigantes**_

_**Aún muero de amor**_

_**Mi devoción se hace piel**_

_**Sé que lloré por vos**_

_**Es que no voy a volver **_

**_A enfrentarte._**

_**Es que no voy a volver **_

**_A llamar/_**

_Pasé el día entero desvelado, dando vueltas por todo el mundo humano… como siempre, cada lugar al que iba estaba atestado de ningens. Aún no comprendo por que sigues en este mundo, ya no tienes nada que te ate a este aburrido lugar así que podrías venir conmigo al makai._

_Creí que lo mejor sería descansar en algún árbol, pero no logro conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cierro los ojos se me viene a la mente la imagen de esa entupida pastilla por la cual te buscaban esos dos demonios._

_Ja… y pensar que hasta mentí para estar contigo. Como si un par de tontos demonios pudieran herirme así y salir vivos… No se como no te diste cuenta de que me dejé herir a propósito y de que ya había acabado con ambos._

_No se que diablos es lo que me impulsó a crear un cuento como ese de que me habían agarrado distraído y me habían herido, aún no se que es eso que me llevo a tu casa anoche, que tipo de sentimientos me hicieron tirar de tu brazo hasta dejarte tan cerca de mi._

_Y… siendo sincero, aún no entiendo esta admiración que siento por ti. No puedo evitar sentirme pleno cuando te veo pelear, cuando esa confianza de que vas a ganar se trepa por tu cuerpo y dibuja en tu cara esa expresión de soberbia. Comparto tu expresión cada vez que te veo usar esas técnicas con tanta elegancia y más aún, cuando tu sed de sangre aflora, haciéndose dueña de tus impulsos y llevándote a una imagen de ti más cercana a Youko que a Shuichi…Es que, aunque no puedo negar que adoro esa cordialidad que aprendiste al crecer como Minamino, tengo que aceptar que mayormente prefiero a Youko._

_Sabes algo? Creo que lo que más odio me da es que realmente sentí el dolor de que me hayas mentido. Nunca creí que algo tan estúpido pudiera sentirse así, y aunque me muestre frío e insensible, sabes que por dentro soy igual a los demás… soy medio koorime… lo cual, lamentablemente me hace portador de sentimientos… que yo haya decidido mantenerlos cerrados es distinto. _

_No pienso volver a cruzarme contigo. Me volviste más dócil… y en cierta manera… un poco más sensible… por así decirlo, así que lo mejor será no volver a cruzarme contigo jamás…He confiado en ti más de lo que debería, y eso me jugó en contra._

_De ahora en adelante tendré el cuidado suficiente de esconder mi ki para que no puedas encontrarme. Te las arreglaras solo, youko… si tienes la cara para decirme que te importo y luego mentirme tan descaradamente… pues, tendrás que defenderte solo._

_Creo que gaste demasiado tiempo pensando… la luz ya se fue… quizás ahora logre dormir un rato y despejar mi mente de tantas estupideces._

_Me recuesto sobre la rama nuevamente, pero siento una presencia cerca de mí…_

**Hiei… por que te fuiste?**_ – eres tu?_

* * *

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CAPITULO 2 TERMINADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO jejejjeje

Al fin lo termine… es demasiado malo, pero bue… algo es algo. No se descuelguen del fic porque a partir de ahora la cosa se va a poner interesante… SE LOS JURO!

(Este capítulo hasta a mi me aburrió…es como… muy… malo? Si, creo que esa es la definición correcta…)

Bueno... quédense en sintonía… JURO por mi propia vida que el próximo va a ser 100 veces mejor que este! Saluditos

**(+ YUMIKO+)**


	3. Dame un puente

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE YAOI (relación Hombre-Hombre) y VAN a llegar a mas…el público lo pidió, y yo vivo por ellos… - posiblemente haga un 2 versiones del mismo capitulo… una con Lemon/Lime –para las pervertidas como yo- y una sin –para la gente que tiene otro tipo de problemas mentales je-)**

**DISCLAMER: los personajes de este fic son los de YU YU HAKUSHO y por ende PERTENECEN A YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI (algún día quizás sea millonaria y compre los derechos de autor y sean míos jajá jajá)**

Realmente me dan ganas de llorar cada vez que leo los review que me dejan… GRACIAS! En serio…. Gracias a todos… no saben lo bien que me hace.

Juro por mi misma que yo estaba convencida de que el capitulo 2 era demasiado malo, pero a la mayoría les gusto… Igual, les prometí un capítulo 100 veces mejor, así que espero que este cumplas las expectativas de todos (tanto de ustedes, como las mías).

GRACIAS POR TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Acá los dejo con el 3º Cáp.… ahhh cashi me olvido! Este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Kurama. (Un poco y un poco… Kurama's POV, Hiei's POV y de nuevo Kurama's POV… a que no adivinan desde que punto de vista es el próximo jajaja) Perdonen el título malísimo… pero… era el único que podía ponerle que estuviera relacionado con la historia y la canción al mismo tiempo….

* * *

**DAME UN PUENTE **

**By Yumiko337**

**(Canción: "SIN MI" de Adicta)**

**_/Sabes bien_**

**_Que es inútil_**

**_Adorarte más_**

**_Me ignoras/_**

_Al fin sales del baño. No quería parecer tan frío, pero necesitaba que creyeras mis respuestas…aunque la mayoría de ellas no fueran ciertas… Tengo que dejar de mentirme a mi mismo. Es casi completamente obvio que recibiste mis pensamientos y que sabes exactamente como me siento. Pero si es así ¿Por qué me preguntabas tanto¿Acaso pretendes que me tire de rodillas a tus pies y te diga desesperadamente lo mucho que te adoro? Sería totalmente inútil, se que no te intereso de esa forma, me quieres solamente para pelear, siempre fue así…_

_¿Q-qué es ese sonido?... ¿la ventana?... Si, es la ventana. O sea que otra vez te fuiste… Eso demuestra que todo lo que creí es cierto. Para ti no soy absolutamente nada más que un compañero de batallas con una gran mente estratégica. _

_Gracias. Ahora puedo liberarme de toda culpa y seguir adelante solo. No pienso perseguirte, no voy a buscarte más. Me he pasado toda la vida haciendo hasta lo imposible para que notes que estoy aquí para ti. He curado tus heridas tras cada batalla aunque yo mismo estuviera herido. Te recibí en mi hogar cada vez que venías al ningenkai aunque tuviera terror de que mi madre te encontrara y no entendiera que hacías aquí… es imposible explicarle a una madre que tienes un amigo que entra a tu habitación por la ventana cuando se le antoja, acarreando una espada y ropas muy poco normales… ah! Y con que palabras calmarla si es que tu jagan se abría mientras ella entraba a la habitación…_

_Enfrenté demasiados riesgos por tu culpa… todo para que el preciado principito del makai me prestara atención y notara que cada vez que lo veo muero por él¡PERO ESO SE TERMINÓ!... ¿no?_

… _Seamos sinceros… ¿A quién engaño con el discurso de que ya no te voy a prestar más atención¿Quién diablos me va a creer que no voy a buscarte más?... Creo que pensé demasiado… ya se hizo de noche… y no has vuelto._

_Tengo que ir por ti. Debo encontrarte porque realmente necesito que vuelvas y me acompañes. No quiero estar solo. Aunque tenga que ser tu sirviente, juro que no voy a dejarte ir._

_Salgo por la ventana y puedo apreciar el gris cielo tapado de nubes… Pareciera que me acompaña en mi tristeza… se que esta por llover._

_¡Diablos! Olvide traer un paraguas… como si realmente importara. Corro, aunque no se exactamente hacia donde estoy yendo… sigo el curso que mis pies elijan porque se que mi instinto no me fallará. No pretendo buscar tu ki… es muy obvio que si te fuiste, no querrás que te encuentre y por lo tanto ocultarás tu presencia…_

…_paso mi vista por absolutamente todas las ramas de los árboles, por cada rincón de esta ciudad que ahora se me hace interminable… _

_Creo que te encontré! Estas sentado en una rama. Si. Eres tú…no existe otro ser con ese contorno. Me acerco despacio mientras te recuestas _

**Hiei… ¿Por que te fuiste?**_ – te levantas sorprendido, como si no creyeras que soy yo._

**¿Que diablos haces aquí? **_– Otra vez la frialdad te domina. _

**Ahora soy yo el que te pide que no me evites… ¿Por que te fuiste?**_ – Creo que mis ojos desprenden toda la angustia que siento… _

**Porque tú mentiste… ¿Te olvidas que puedo leer tu mente? **_–Diablos… porque no tome en cuenta, antes, que podrías estar recibiendo mis pensamientos…_

**Bueno… Me disculpo contigo Hiei. Realmente no quiero tener que dejarte ir así. ¿Que tengo que hacer para convencerte de que vuelvas a mi casa?**_- Realmente soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti…_

**Dime absolutamente toda la verdad…**_- parece una escena armada… apenas terminaste de pronunciar esas palabras la lluvia comenzó a caer estrepitosamente sobre nosotros._

**_/Justo aquí_**

**_Te diluvia _**

**_Te sientes morir_**

**_Y me odias/_**

**¿Es eso lo que realmente deseas?**

**Si. **

_El agua nos baña…y todo alrededor se ve borroso a causa de la fuerza con la que el agua cae… aunque la noche es más clara de lo normal y gracias a eso veo perfectamente tus rasgos… Puedo notar en tu expresión seria la firmeza de tu decisión._

_  
Bajo mi mirada al suelo. No puedo verte a la cara mientras te confieso mis sentimientos, y aunque esto era lo que quería desde un primer momento…ahora no lo siento correcto._

_Pero tú lo pediste. Si esta es la única manera de que te quedes conmigo, entonces lo haré, te confesaré absolutamente todo._

**Bien… Realmente no se por donde empezar… Anoche… no te estaba aplicando ningún tipo de medicamento, lo que hice, en realidad, fue besarte… ¿Sabes… lo que es un beso? – **_levanto la vista… necesito ver tu expresión_

**Claro que lo sé Kurama… no soy un idiota. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - **_Pareces enojado… te comprendo, pero preferiría que no me demuestres ese rechazo por ahora. Necesito tranquilidad para ordenar mis ideas y decirte lo que me sucede._

**No me presiones… por favor. Es difícil expresar todo lo que me sucede… **

**¿Lo que te sucede¿A que te refieres?**

**Quiero explicarte lo que realmente siento por ti. - **_Corro los cabellos que tapan mi rostro por el peso del agua, descubriendo mis algo llorosos ojos. Me encuentro con un Hiei todo empapado, una cara sin expresión alguna. Tus puños cerrados, uno a cada lado de tu cuerpo como si estuvieras conteniendo algún sentimiento… tus cabellos empapados gotean… y esas gotas recorren todo tu rostro, tu cuello, tu cuerpo… Como desearía ser esa agua… al menos tiene el placer de acariciarte, de estar cerca de ti…y yo… creo que perdí ese privilegio desde que comencé a hablar_

**¿Qué esperas?**_ - Otra vez me sacas de mis fantasías. Se que me odias en este momento, que preferirías estar muerto a soportar mis idas y vueltas, mis silencios y mis dudas… Estoy haciéndote pasar el peor momento de tu vida… sobre nosotros un diluvio, entre nosotros estos sentimientos que chocan… bajo nosotros… mi orgullo… allí está desde que decidí que haría lo imposible por tenerte a mi lado… _

**Mejor vallamos a casa…Nos vamos a enfermar si seguimos debajo de esta lluvia –**_sugiero intentando darme a mi mismo un poco más de tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos._

**De acuerdo. Pero no comiences a darme vueltas de nuevo, ve al punto. **

**Lo prometo.**

**_/Vives sin mí_**

**_Vuelas alto_**

**_Lo que te di_**

**_Puedes dejarlo/_**

_Todo el camino a casa estuve callado. Tu ibas solo, por tu propio camino, a tu velocidad. Se que puedes estar sin mí, que solo soy una molestia para ti… pero también estoy seguro de que podría llegar a ser lo mejor que te ha ocurrido hasta ahora. Podría hacerte sentir cosas maravillosas que nunca antes experimentaste… lo juro._

_Corres tan rápido de árbol en árbol que parece que vuelas… vuelas lejos de mi… quizás conciente o inconcientemente, pero te alejas de mi, cada vez más… eres realmente inalcanzable, y a pesar de que miles de veces intenté llegar a ti…sigues estando fuera de mi alcance._

_Has vivido solo toda tu vida. Desde pequeño te valiste de tus habilidades de youkai para sobrevivir en el makai sin la ayuda de nadie. Por voluntad propia te lanzaste en busca de la gente que te había abandonado… y en busca de tu hermana, quien, muy posiblemente sea el único ser al que realmente amas en toda esta tierra. _

_Cuando nos encontramos no eras ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que eres ahora, eras tan solo un pequeño youkai de fuego con un recién implantado Jagan y yo, un youko atrapado en el cuerpo de un humano… desde ese primer momento comencé a cuidarte…hasta el día de hoy no se porqué lo hice… pero aún sin conocerte sentí una gran conexión contigo, sabíamos como pelear juntos aunque jamás nos habíamos visto antes y ambos supimos reconocer el poder del otro._

_No se como diablos llegué a adorarte tanto… pero ahora no hay manera de echarse atrás. Solo hay dos opciones: tenerte a mi lado o dejar este mundo para siempre. _

_Al fin llegamos. Entramos por la ventana, ambos empapados. _

_Busco un par de toallones y ropa seca para los dos… como siempre te quejas a penas te pido que te cambies las ropas. Te vas al baño… creo que todo lo que dije hoy en la ducha te quedó muy grabado… _

_Realmente no se como voy a hacer para decirte lo mucho que te adoro, como me gustaría que te quedes para siempre a mi lado… _

_Me termino de secar y cambiarme. No puedo evitar los nervios. _

**¿Ya puedo volver o aún no terminaste? **

**Si, adelante.**

… **pregunto para que no empieces con tus gritos de nuevo. Como te molesta TANTO que otro hombre te vea desnudo…**

**Bueno, bueno…ya comprendí… exageré un poco hoy a la mañana… lo se. **

…**hn…_ - _**_es lo único que atinas a decir… uno de tus sonidos de marca registrada… ja_

…**pero es que tu no entiendes… no sabes como me siento... **

**Si te niegas a explicarme y me ocultas cosas¿Cómo pretendes que te comprenda? **

**Primero déjame llevar las ropas a la secadora.**

**¡Deja de dar vueltas y explica! Por Dios Kurama… Me estas volviendo loco.**

**Bien… bien… - **_me senté en la cama, mirando al suelo como si éste fuera a darme las palabras para comenzar a hablar. Tú te recostaste sobre la pared en frente de mí, también con tu vista en el piso._

**Hiei… Tú sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti, cuanto me importas y como disfruto el tenerte como huésped en mi casa y servirte cada vez que me lo pides. Supongo que notarás la felicidad en mi rostro cada vez que entras por esa ventana, o como dispongo todo de modo en que tú te sientas cómodo. Te conozco desde hace ya mucho años, se todo lo que te gusta y lo que te disgusta, puedo hacerte enojar con solo decir unas pocas palabras y puedo calmarte con unas pocas palabras más… es más, creo que, en todo este tiempo, hasta logré hacerte un poco más sensible… Todo esto lo hago porque te quiero, Hiei… - **_te miré, buscando alguna reacción en ti_

**Y…? Eso ya lo sabía. Hace mucho me dijiste que me considerabas tu mejor amigo, que me querías… **

**No... No es ese tipo de cariño al que me estoy refiriendo ahora… Este cariño que siento por ti es más que el que siento por mis amigos… Este tipo de cariño se llama amor… es ese cariño que hace que cada día cuando me despierto espere encontrarte a mi lado cuando abro los ojos, ese que hace que pase el día entero esperando a que entres por mi ventana y empieces a preguntar y pedirme cosas –**_me levante y comencé acercarme a ti despacio, sin mirarte-_** ese cariño que cada vez que me recuesto a dormir me obliga a imaginar el día en el que te tenga a mi lado… ese día en que me permitas acariciarte… y demostrarte lo mucho que te deseo… todo lo que te adoro – **_sin quererlo, te acorralé contra la pared… mis instintos me ganan… no lo puedo evitar_**- Este amor que siento por ti es lo que me llevó a besarte ayer… y aunque realmente lamento el haberlo hecho sin tu permiso, no puedo decir que me arrepienta. Fue uno de los mejores momentos en mi vida – **_abriste los ojos como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma… creo que esta obsesión por ti me hace ver un poco aterrador o quizás sea el hecho de que me estoy acercando demasiado a ti, de que estoy intentando… besarte…-_

**¿Qué crees que haces zorro? – **_te escapaste de mí, escurriéndote por debajo de mis brazos._

**Perdóname Hiei… pero ya no puedo evitarlo. Te necesito, te deseo… Si no puedes corresponderme, si todo esto que digo te parece descabellado… Si realmente no me quieres como algo más que a un amigo, entonces mátame…-**_me arrodillé ante tu espada… no lloro porque nada de esto me provoca pena, pero no puedo evitar mirarte con emoción… estoy enfrentando mi destino en este momento_**- Mátame si no me quieres… y deja en mi tumba todo el cariño que te di… todo lo que te enseñé y te entregué puedes olvidarlo junto conmigo… -**_me miras como quien ve a un pobre loco en la calle… con desdén, con pena…y si… en este momento, ya ni orgullo tengo-_

**_/Veo el río_**

**_Voy a nado_**

**_Dame un puente_**

**_Yo lo cruzo _**

**_Yo te encuentro_**

**_Yo te extraño_**

**_Yo te amo/_**

**Kurama ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?... No pareces tú mismo –**_me tomas del brazo y me levantas de un tirón. Realmente no te esperabas todo este escándalo_**. – Ya, déjate de tonterías. **

**No son tonterías. –**_digo con seriedad, mirándote a los ojos_**- Estoy abriendo mi corazón frente a ti, Hiei. ¿Acaso no entiendes que realmente daría mi vida por ti? Que haría hasta lo imposible para que seas feliz… y si es posible, a mi lado**

**Mira Kurama, si lo que quieres es que me quede en tu hogar, está bien. No tengo inconveniente en estar aquí.**

**No es solo eso lo que te pido, Hiei…-**_ pareces que estuviéramos separados por un gran torrente de agua que no permite llegar a ti… intento alcanzarte pero la corriente me arrastra- _**Te estoy pidiendo que me quieras… Quiero ser tuyo y que seas mío… Seríamos nosotros contra el mundo –**_una expresión de poder se trepa por mi rostro_**-Hiei, si tu me lo permitieras, todos sabrían que no hay nadie más importante que tú, te demostraría todo ese amor del que te hablé y te haría sentir cosas que jamás creíste posibles… y si alguna vez te cansaras de mí, podrías matarme… y yo jamás me resistiría – **_me amarro fuerte a cada pequeña piedra que encuentro para no dejarme caer… si tan solo me dieras un puente… algo que me facilite el alcanzarte-_

**Bien… No estoy seguro de comprender todo a la perfección, pero te daré una oportunidad. Si llegas a cometer algún error… si me ofendes de la más mínima forma… no dudes que te mataré. –**_es… es… un puente! Me diste un camino para llegar a ti. Una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser lo mejor que jamás tuviste. Tengo que abrazarte, lo siento necesario… me tiro hacia ti con una sonrisa en mi rostro… pero me frenas._

**De a poco zorro… necesito tiempo para ordenar mis ideas. –**_te dejo ir, porque se que es lo único que puedo hacer. Te vas por esa ventana… pero se que regresaras, pronto, muy pronto estarás aquí de nuevo… hoy y siempre… volverás a mi._

_Me preparo la bolsa de dormir, y me recuesto pensando en ti… se que suena tonto, pero ya te estoy extrañando. _

_Aún no puedo creer que me dijiste que sí… Bah, no dijiste que si a nada, pero me diste una oportunidad… para mí, eso es suficiente. Te quiero aquí conmigo, solo necesito tiempo para demostrarte que este es el lugar en el que quieres estar, que no es nada malo compartir las cosas con alguien, y que es conmigo con quien quieres hacerlo._

_Te amo… ¿lo sabes?... espero que estés escuchando estos pensamientos míos… realmente así lo espero…_

_Después de unas horas te escucho entrar. Te quitaste el calzado y la remera, y luego te recostaste en mi cama… no sabes que feliz me hace el saber que estás aquí, aún después de haber escuchado mi confeción._

* * *

Si llegaron a leer hasta acá abajo y tienen tiempo, lean esto:

Estuve leyendo unos doujinshi muy pero muy buenos (si los quieren fíjense en mi perfil que ahí aparece la dirección para bajarlos… si quieren recomendaciones de cuales son los mejores… pregunten… aunque los mejores son los de Arina Toshimi –esa mujer es mi ídolo-). Bueno… El punto es que entre esos, había un doujinshi de Fuji Shinichi compuesto de 4 partes… el conjunto estaba bajo el nombre de: "Two Chests arc (Pitch Black Flower)" y contenía 4 capítulos: "Time to meet the demons", "Pitch Black Flower", "Read Seal" y "Forever". No se imaginan cuanto lloré con ese doujinshi… Tienen que leerlo… es realmente hermoso a pesar de tener muchos errores sobre el pasado de Hiei (bueno… quizás este armado como un Universo paralelo o algo así).

Para más información de ese o cualquier otro doujinshi contáctense conmigo… (Busquen mis datos en mi perfil, porque no me dejan poner direcciones ni nada acá)

(Si quieren que les traduzca algún fanfic o doujinshi, no hay problema… solo pídanlo)

Bueno... Espero que les haya gustado… (A mi no… y no es chiste… quedó muy patético, pero era la única manera de que él le confesara las cosas… todas sabemos que esta completamente loco por Hiei)

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Porfis porfis… dejen reviews que me encantan! Y lo saben!...

**(+ YUMIKO+)**


End file.
